1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an idling stop control apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-208571, filed on Jul. 15, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example, some two-wheeled motor vehicles are provided with an idling stop control apparatus to stop an engine when waiting for a signal and when in a traffic jam, in order to suppress the discharge of exhaust gas and fuel consumption. In many cases, the idling stop control apparatus re-starts the engine due to a predetermined operation such as normally switching on an accelerator or releasing the brake. Further, there is an idling stop control apparatus that is provided with a special switch for making operative or inoperative a function of controlling to carry out an idling stop (hereinafter called an idling stop function). The unit effects an intention of an occupant, who may not intend to perform idling stop control, onto the idling stop control, thereby improving value (For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No.2002-235574).
However, since the idling stop control apparatus is provided with a special switch for making the idling stop function operative or inoperative, there is a problem in that the number of components is increased, and resultantly the production cost is increased.